Chapter 21 The Egyptian Gods' expulsion
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Nep summons the Gods of Egypt to fight the Sacred Beasts but he loses and pays the price...


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ****21**

**Η ΕΞΟΡΙΑ ΤΩΝ ΑΙΓΥΠΤΙΩΝ ΘΕΩΝ**

Ήταν εμφανέστατο πως οι ήρωές μας άρχισαν αν χάνου τον έλεγχο της όλης ιστορίας. Ιδιαίτερα ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να μείνει ούτε για μια στιγμή ήσυχος. Συνέχεια σκεφτόταν τα τελευταία λόγια των τεσσάρων μεγάλων σχετικά με τις δυνάμεις του:

-Δε γίνεται πάλι το ίδιο! Είπε χτυπώντας το χέρι του στο γραφείο του...

-Τι μπορεί να σημαίνει αυτός ο υπαινιγμός για τις δυνάμεις σου; Αναρωτιόταν η Minako.

-Δεν μπορούμε να ξέρουμε. Είναι ανούσιο να ξαναδοκιμάσουν το κιτρινόμαυρο κερί, το δοκίμασαν ήδη και απέτυχαν. Τι άλλο θα μπορούσε να σου αφαιρέσει τις θεϊκές σου δυνάμεις;

-Πιθανόν να εννοούν κάτι από τις αιγυπτιακές γραφές. Πριν από καιρό ο Neo μας είχε πει για μια μάχη του προηγούμενου Φαραώ με έναν κακό μάγο που χρησιμοποίησε τη δύναμη μιας πυραμίδας για να καταστρέψει τον κόσμο. Έδωσε τη λύση η Amy.

-Άρα είναι ασφαλές να πούμε πως το σχέδιό του δεν πέτυχε, σωστά Είπε η Usagi.

-Δεν μπορούμε όμως να βασιστούμε σε εικασίες, πρέπει να το επιβεβαιώσουμε, είπε ο Νέο

Και έτσι άρχισαν να ψάχνουν όλοι τους τις αρχαίες γραφές...

Στο μεταξύ, στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, οι τέσσερις μεγάλοι ετοίμαζαν τις επόμενες κινήσεις τους.

-Ο Neo δεν έχει ιδέα τι τον περιμένει μετά, τώρα που έχουμε τη δύναμη των Ιερών Θηρίων, θα πάρουμε τη θέση του φαραώ στο θρόνο του.

-Και πώς θα ενεργοποιήσουμε την Πυραμίδα του Φωτός...; Ρώτησε ο Jedaite.

-Εύκολο, θα τον παρασύρουμε σε μάχη ώστε να αναγκαστεί να καλέσει τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς, μόλις το κάνει αυτό, η Πυραμίδα θα απορροφήσει τις Θεϊκές του δυνάμεις και θα είναι αδύναμος μπροστά στα Θηρία μας.

Όταν ο Νεφλίτης τελείωσε, ο κλώνος της Jupiter ήρθε γελώντας.

-Τι είναι τόσο αστείο; Ρώτησε τότε ο Kunzite φανερά ενοχλημένος.

-Νομίζετε πως το μικρό σας σχέδιο θα πετύχει ανόητοι; Ο Neo γνωρίζει καλά το παρελθόν του προηγούμενου Φαραώ κι έτσι ξέρει επίσης ότι αυτή η δύναμη δεν υπάρχει πια.

-Νομίζεις, μελετώντας τις αρχαίες γραφές, κατάφερα να ξεκλειδώσω και πάλι τις σκοτεινές δυνάμεις της Πυραμίδας κι έτσι ο Neo θα βρεθεί προ εκπλήξεως...

Και έθεσαν σε εφαρμογή αμέσως το σχέδιό τους. Κάλεσαν για πρώτη φορά ένα από τα τρία Ιερά Θηρία, τον Raviel, τον Άρχοντα των Φαντασμάτων να σπείρει τον πανικό.

Όταν κλήθηκε το τέρας, ο συναγερμός χτύπησε και τους διέκοψε από το ψάξιμό τους:

-Τι έγινε πάλι; Ρώτησε η Reye.

-Όχι, δεν μπορεί, κάλεσε ένα από τα Ιερά Θηρία. Και μάλιστα το πιο τρομακτικό απ' όλα, πρέπει να το σταματήσουμε αμέσως! Απάντησε ο Neo.

-Πάμε τότε τι καθόμαστε...; πρότεινε η Amy.

-Amy, εσύ μείνε εδώ καλύτερα, πρέπει να επιβεβαιώσουμε το μυστικό τους, θα τους κρατήσουμε εμείς, εσύ βρες τη λύση και έλα αμέσως να μας ενημερώσεις.

-Σύμφωνοι, άστο πάνω μου...Απάντησε εκείνη και συνέχισε.

Όσο για τους άλλους, έτρεξαν αμέσως στο πεδίο της μάχης αλλά δεν πρόλαβαν να προχωρήσουν πολύ καθώς ο Zoicite τους έκλεισε το δρόμο, ενώ ο Raviel συνέχιζε το καταστροφικό του έργο σκορπίζοντας τον τρόμο στο πέρασμά του. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, ρίχτηκε και ο Zoicite στη μάχη και τους επιτέθηκε αμέσως. Αυτοί όμως ξέφυγαν τα πυρά και πέρασαν στην αντεπίθεση:

-Ας μεταμορφωθούμε! Πρότεινε ο Neo.

-Εντάξει!, απάντησε η Usagi.

-MARS STAR POWER!!!

-VENUS STAR POWER!!!

-MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!

-TWIN-HEADED POWER!!!

MAKE UP!!!

Όταν άλλαξαν μορφή, πήραν αμέσως θέσεις μάχης. Αυτομάτως παρουσιάστηκαν δαίμονες μπροστά τους, αλλά ως συνήθως νικήθηκαν από τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor και τον Neo. Όταν τελείωσαν με αυτούς, τα έβαλαν και με τον Zoicite αλλά δεν βγήκαν νικητές από αυτήν τη μάχη, έπειτα ατός τους επιτέθηκε ξανά με την ενέργειά του ενώ ο Raviel πλησίαζε όλο και περισσότερο κάνοντάς τους να μην μπορούν να σταθούν όρθιοι...Και για ακόμα χειρότερη κατάσταση, εμφανίστηκαν και όλοι οι υπόλοιποι κακοί.

-Τελείωσαν τα ψέματα Neo! Του είπε τότε ο Kunzite.

-Δε θα νικήσετε ποτέ! Απάντησε αυτός αποφασιστικά.

-Ήδη νικήσαμε! Σύντομα οι Θεϊκές σου δυνάμεις δε θα υπάρχουν πια..! Είπε τότε αυτός και κάλεσε και τα άλλα δύο ιερά Θηρία, τον Uria και τον Hamon.

-Τι κάνουμε τώρα; Ρώτησε έντρομη η Sailor Mars.

-Neo, μόνο ένας τρόπος υπάρχει για να νικήσουμε. Πρέπει να καλέσεις τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς. Του έδωσε τη λύση η Sailor Moon.

Ο Neo έπιασε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας αλλά δίσταζε να το βγάλει...

--Γιατί διστάζεις...; Δεν...ξέρω, ίσως αυτό θα θέλουν να κάνω, να καλέσω τους Θεούς της Αιγύπτου...

-Λοιπόν τι θα κάνεις τώρα; Τον ρώτησε ο Νεφλίτης.

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, ο Neo πήρε την απόφασή του, ενώ την ίδια στιγμή η Amy έφτανε στη λύση του μυστηρίου.

-Όχι δεν μπορεί....Ήμουν σίγουρη γι αυτό. Η Πυραμίδα ήταν το σκοτεινό τους μυστικό. Οι υποψίες μου βγήκαν αληθινές...Είπε τρομοκρατημένη και αμέσως έτρεξε να τους ειδοποιήσει.

Από την άλλη ο Neo βρισκόταν σε ένα πρωτοφανές δίλλημα το οποίο θα έκρινε την τύχη του κόσμου. Τι θα έκανε...;

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, ο Neo κατέληξε σε μια απόφαση επιτέλους:

-Δεν έχω επιλογή, πρέπει να το κάνω...Είπε και σήκωσε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας ψηλά. ΚΑΛΩ ΤΟΥΣ...!

-Σταθείτε! Neo! Περίμενε! Τους φώναξε η Sailor Mercury.

-Τι ανακάλυψες; Την ρώτησε η Sailor Moon γεμάτη αγωνία.

-Neo, δεν πρέπει να καλέσεις τους Θεούς...

-Γιατί...;

-Αν το κάνεις, θα τελειώσουν όλα, αυτό ήταν το σχέδιό τους από την αρχή. Θα ενεργοποιήσουν την Πυραμίδα του Φωτός!

-Τι;!

-Ακριβώς! Τους διέκοψε ο Νεφλίτης. Και μόλις γίνει αυτό θα τα χάσεις όλα! Του είπε και άρχισε να γελά. Γι αυτό παραδοθείτε!

Όλα αυτά τον έκαναν να το ξανασκεφτεί, αλλά μετά από μερικά λεπτά η απόφασή του ήταν αμετάκλητη:

-Δε γίνεται αλλιώς. Δε θα αφήσω την πόλη και τον κόσμο στο έλεός τους.

-Εντάξει φίλε. Είμαι μαζί σου, ελπίζω να δικαιωθείς. Τον στήριξε η Sailor Moon.

Τότε αυτός πήρε πάλι το ξίφος, το σήκωσε ψηλά και φώναξε:

ΣΤΟ ΟΝΟΜΑ ΤΟΥ ΦΑΡΑΩ ΚΑΛΩ ΤΟΥΣ ΤΡΕΙΣ ΘΕΟΥΣ ΤΗΣ ΑΙΓΥΠΤΟΥ!!!

Όταν το είπε αυτό, τρις ακτίνες βγήκαν από το ξίφος και χτύπησαν το έδαφος δυνατά, μετά ο Neo Ξαναφώναξε:

-Εμφανιστείτε! Γιγάντιε Στρατιώτη του Obelisk! Ουράνιε Δράκε του Όσιρη! Και Φτερωτέ Δράκε του Ρα!!!

Αμέσως λοιπόν οι τρεις Θεοί της Αιγύπτου έκαναν την εμφάνισή του; Και χωρίς καμιά καθυστέρηση επιτέθηκαν στα ιερά Θηρία. Ο Obelisk ανέλαβε τον Raviel, ο Όσιρης τον Uria και ο Ρα τον Hamon.

-Τώρα είναι ευκαιρία παιδιά! Πάνω τους! Φώναξε ο Neo και όλες μαζί επιτέθηκαν στους τέσσερις μεγάλους όμως αυτός είχε μια άλλη δουλειά καθώς ήρθε να συμπληρώσει την τρέλα και ο κώνος της Jupiter.

-Πάλι εσύ μπροστά μου...;!

-Μη φοβάσαι αυτή θα είναι η τελευταία φορά που θα με δεις!

-Ακριβώς! Θα σε στείλω εκεί που ισχυρίζεσαι ότι βρίσκεσαι ήδη! Είπε ο Neo σε έξαλλη κατάσταση και της επιτέθηκε πρώτος αμέσως για να την στριμώξει. Σε κάποια φάση κατάφερα να την αφοπλίσει και να τη βάλει κάτω, όμως αυτή ξαναπήρε το όπλο της και αντεπιτέθηκε με σφοδρότητα, .οι κεραυνοί του σπαθιού της, περνούσαν πάνω από το κεφάλι του αλλά τον έφεραν σε τρομερά δύσκολη θέση.

-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ!!! Τώρα θα σε φτιάξω εγώ μια και καλή! Της είπε και ετοίμασε μια ριπή στο δεξί του χέρι:

-Κόκκινη Αστραπή! Επίθεση!!! Τότε οι αστραπές έφυγαν από το χέρι του και βρήκαν στόχο αλλά δεν την πείραξαν και τόσο πολύ, Εκνευρισμένος από την αποτυχία του, ο Neo όρμησε κατά μέτωπο εναντίον της με τα κόλπα που μάθαινε όλα αυτά τα χρόνια, κάποια ήταν επιτυχή και κάποια όχι

Την ίδια στιγμή, οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί έδιναν τον δικό τους αγώνα ενάντια στα Ιερά Θηρία και ήταν πολύ κοντά στο να τα εξοντώσουν. Σε λίγο οι Θεοί ένωσαν τις δυνάμεις τους και επιτέθηκαν και οι τρεις μαζί στα θηρία για να τα ξαπλώσουν κάτω εξαντλημένα.

-Ήρθε η ώρα! Αντίο Φαραώ! Είπε τότε ο Νεφλίτης και μάζεψε και τους άλλους τρεις δίπλα του, έπειτα μια μπλε μπάλα έφυγε από τα χέρια τους με κατεύθυνση τα ουράνια, μετά όμως μετασχηματίστηκε σε 4 ράβδους που πήραν θέση σε σχήμα τετραγωνικής πυραμίδας η οποία πέταξε έξω από το τείχος της τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor και κράτησε μέσα της μόνο τον Neo, την Sailor Jupiter και τα Ιερά Θηρία. Οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί έμειναν κι αυτοί απ' έξω και ήταν αδύνατον να μπουν...

-Obelisk! Όσιρη! Ρα! Φώναξε τότε έντρομος ο Neo που δεν είχε πλέον τη βοήθειά τους και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, είχε να αντιμετωπίσει τα τρία Ιερά Θηρία και επίσης ένα μούδιασμα σε όλο του το σώμα.

-Οι όροι του παιχνιδιού άλλαξαν Neo! Τώρα βρισκόμαστε σε παιχνίδι Σκιών κι εσύ είσαι ανυπεράσπιστος μιας και οι Θεοί σου δεν μπορούν να σε βοηθήσουν!

Έξω από το τείχος της Πυραμίδας, οι Sailor δεν μπορούσαν να κάνουν και πολλά πράγματα καθώς δεν μπορούσαν να μπουν

-Ο Neo και η Mako είναι μέσα στην πυραμίδα. Πρέπει να κάνουμε κάτι να τους βγάλουμε από εκεί! Είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Δεν μπορούμε...Την έκοψε η Sailor Mercury.Βρίσκονται σε παιχνίδι Σκιών, δεν μπορούμε να επέμβουμε

-Neo....Πρόσεχε....παρακαλούσε η Sailor Moon

Εν τω μεταξύ, μέσα στην πυραμίδα, οι δυνάμεις του Neo εξασθενούσαν συνεχώς και αυτό φαινόταν. Κάτι που παρατήρησε και ο κώνος της Jupiter:

-Φαίνεται πως οι λεγόμενοι ασταμάτητοι Θεοί σου, μόλις μπλοκαρίστηκαν.

-Αδύνατον...!

-Δες και μόνος σου.

Και πραγματικά, οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί είχαν μείνει έξω από την πυραμίδα και όταν ο Obelisk πήγε να χτυπήσει το τείχος, η επαφή και μόνο ήταν αρκετή για να τους καταστρέψει και τους τρεις.

-Μα πώς...; Δεν μπορούσε να το πιστέψει ο Neo.

-Τα τέρατά σου είναι άχρηστα!!!

Και δεν σταμάτησε εκεί, στην κορυφή της πυραμίδας εμφανίστηκε μια γαλάζια ακτίνα η οποία έφυγε με μεγάλη ταχύτητα και μετοχοποίησε τον Neo για να τον χτυπήσει μέσα σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα και να του αφαιρέσει τις δυνάμεις του με βασανιστικό τρόπο και να τον σωριάσει στο έδαφος και να τον καταστήσει αδύναμο...

-Όχι...Οι δυνάμεις μου...χάθηκαν...

-Πονάει έτσι;! Έβαλες την πίστη σου στους Θεούς και αυτοί σε απογοήτευσαν! Αν ήμουν στη θέση σου, θα άρχιζα να προσεύχομαι για έλεος!

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν...

-Και ακόμα δεν είδες τίποτα, διότι το βασανιστήριο θα συνεχιστεί με αυτό! Συνδυάζω τα τρία Ιερά Θηρία για να δημιουργήσω το απόλυτο Θηρίο! Εμφανίσου Armitael!! Φάντασμα του Χάους!

Και λέγοντας αυτά, τα Ιερά Θηρία ενώθηκαν και σχημάτισαν αυτό το πλάσμα. Ο Neo προσπαθούσε να σταθεί όρθιος και πάλι, πράγμα πολύ δύσκολο καθώς η καταστροφή των δυνάμεών του, του είχε απορροφήσει και μεγάλο μέρος της ζωτικής του ενέργειας, αλλά δεν το έβαζε κάτω:

«Έχει δίκιο, δεν μπορώ να αντιμετωπίσω αυτό το πλάσμα χωρίς τους Θεούς της Αιγύπτου. Πρέπει όμως να παλέψω μέχρι το τέλος...»

-Παραδέξου το Neo! Χωρίς τις δυνάμεις σου είσαι ένα τίποτα!

-Δεν πρόκειται να πέσω χωρίς μάχη...Είπε τότε ο Neo και έχοντας πλέον μόνο την κόκκινη δύναμη, όρμησε κρατώντας μόνο το Σπαθί της Δύναμης εναντίον του Armitael Εκείνο όμως του επιτέθηκε με την τεράστια ενέργειά του και τον αποτελείωσε κάνοντάς τον πέσει αναίσθητος κάτω και να σταλεί στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών.

Όταν η Πυραμίδα εξαφανίστηκε, μπορούσε κανείς να δει τον Neo αναίσθητο στο έδαφος και την Jupiter να στέκεται από πάνω του:

-Όλα τελείωσαν! Είπε κι εξαφανίστηκε.

Τότε τα κορίτσια έτρεξαν προς το μέρος του:

-Neo! Με ακούς; Neo μίλησέ μου! Προσπαθούσε να τον συνεφέρει η Sailor Moon αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα.

-Δεν ωφελεί...Ο φίλος μας βρίσκεται στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών...Είπε η Sailor Mercury.

Τι άλλο θα μπορούσε να πάει στραβά...; Με τον Neo στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, ο χρόνος άρχισε να κυλάει αντίστροφα...;

77


End file.
